To save a life
by Snow fun
Summary: Left to defend for herself, young Dark Sparrow is saved by a medic named Ratchet. With severe wounds delt to her body, Ratchet starts to watch over this 10 vorn old feme. Can he protect her from the biggest threat yet to come?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story! I hope you guys enjoy it! This one takes place before the war. Let me know if you have any ideas for a story or a chapie you would like me to include in my storys! I'm always open for some great ideas! Sory if this fisrt chapie is short. I am trying to write longer one!**

** Ratchet, First Aid, and others belong to Hasbro, Dark Sparrow belongs to me**

* * *

** A small feme cried out to her Carrier and Sire. Just a minute ago they were here! Where did they go?! **

**"Sire! Carrier! Where are you?" Pain robbed her of her voice and she whimpered. Her head banged with pulses of **

**Pain. Her back strut hurt the most, and she felt something wet and sticky under her. She managed to slide her hand under her and pull it out to see enerjon cover her entire servo. "Help!" She squeaked. **

**She could tell the fire was near her and so she pulled away, but she couldn't see a thing due to the smoke seeping into her optics. "Someone! Please! Help!" She screamed. Someone ran passed her but they didn't stop. If only she could get out! **

**Something crashed near her and she yelped out in surprise. She turned over onto her side then after clenching her teeth, she flipped over onto her stomach. Stretching out her arms and servos, she pulled herself towards the wall. She knew where that was after smashing into it when the fire burst out. She gripped a hold of it before pushing herself up to her knees and then her pedes. **

**Someone else ran passed her and she managed to grab them by the arm, stopping them. "Can you help me get out?" She no more than whispered, for that was all she could do because the pain was too great. **

**"Are you nuts?! This building is falling apart faster than it took the fire to erupt! Your on your own!" He started running but she heard him scream as a peace of metal fell on him, killing him almost instantly. **

**Her intake hitched but she felt her way along the wall even though. She groaned as she felt her back strut and she tried not to think about the gouge in it. **

**"Sparkling! What are you doing in here?! Get out!" A mech yelled at her. **

**"I-I'm trying to sir..." She whispered, her voice full of helplessness. He grabbed her servo and yanked her forward but her body couldn't take all that pressure and her legs couldn't keep up. She tripped and fell onto her knees, still being pulled by him. Her knees couldn't take it! It was creating more pain! **

**"Stop! Please stop!" She yelled but her words remained void. She had to stop the pain! So with all her strength she yanked her servo free from his grasp. She fell once her servo had been freed. Now she most definitely was not able to walk or even move for that matter! **

**She slowly sat up and tried to look about her. But her world remained void. Stretching out her sevo she tried to feel for a wall but there was none. For a matter-of-fact she had no clue where she even was! She could be miles from the entrance and far from salvation. Only a miracle could save her now... and by the looks of things, that probably won't happen. **

**The feme screamed and covered her head as a few pieces of metal rained down on her. She looked up with alarm when she heard something breaking above her. She could feel it as it came inches from her helm, a big peace of metal had broken off from the ceiling, ready to crush her. She could hear a scream that was made by her own raspy voice box, and then mech's pede steps of the mech that had saved her. The mech had her in his arms, close to his spark chamber. **

**"Are you alright? The mech asked. Trying to speak in the most calming voice he had. **

**"N-no, s-sir..." She wimpered. **

**"Why don't you tell me your name, little one?" He asked. **

**"Dark Sparrow." She nestled in his warmness. **

**"Well Dark Sparrow, I'm Ratchet and I'm here to help you. What do ya think?" **

**"Ok." **

**Ratchet held her tight before picking up speed again. "I'm going to bring you back home soon. It's going to be ok." **

**"Are you a medic?" Dark Sparrow asked. **

**"Yes." He responded quickly before dodging a flame that licked the sides of the wall. **

**"Is that hard?" **

**"It depends on how much you can take." Ratchet jumped over a fallen piece of ceiling. **

**"But is it hard for you?" She repeats her last sentence. **

**"Yes it is. But I'm getting better at it." He pauses, "we are going to jump now!" Ratchet jumps over a break in the floor before landing and carrying on. "There better not be anymore of these! My leg joints are starting to give!" He switched servos so Dark Sparrow was on his other arm. **

**"Are you going to be ok? She asked, worried for her life and for his. **

**"Oh ya! I'll be fine!" He stopped and bent down. Putting her on the ground, he looked her over. **

**"Shouldn't we do that later and worry about getting out now?" Sparrow asked. **

**"Not when your bleeding." He put his servo over her back strut and carefully felt it. "Up you get!" He ordered. Grabbing her by the arms he put her up onto his shoulders before setting off again. **

**"How bad is it?" Sparrow groaned as she felt her back strut again. Ratchet slapped her servo away.**

**"Don't tutch it. You risk of getting an infection." He scolded. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable." Ratchet held her shoulder.**

**A few voices could be heard from just up ahead. Sparrow gasped and pointed. **

**"That's my parents!" She yelled to them, getting their attention. Ratchet slowed to a walk and he patted her shoulder. **

**"Are you the Carrier and Sire to this feme?" Ratchet asked and was slowing to a halt in front of them when he saw Sparrow's carrier on the floor. Ratchet gently placed Dark Sparrow on the floor beside her sire and then he approached her. "I am a medic. I may be able to help her." Ratchet looked at the husband for approval. The husband nodded.**

**She was sprawled out on the floor and it seemed as if she were dead, but at the approach of her daughter she whispered Sparrow's name. Feeling for any wounds, Ratchet sighed and walked to the sire.**

**"By the time we carry her out she will have died. May as well say good bye now..." Ratchet went to pick up Sparrow and bring her to her carrier, but the sire stopped him. Sparrow's sire had his hand firmly placed on the young feme. **

**"Go." He directed his feme away from Ratchet. "You don't need someone escorting you." Ratchet glowered at the sire. **

**"Sir, with all do respect, she is wounded badly. Her back strut has a hole in it for pity's sake!" He growled. **

**"My daughter is capable of doing things on her own. She doesn't need your help!" The sire whisked the matter away like it didn't matter.**

**With much effort, Sparrow made it to her Carrier. She smiled at her daughter and prepared to use her voice box one last time to the young feme.**

**"Carrier?" Sparrow tried not to cry but it was useless, the energon flowed. **

**"Take care..." she lifted her servo onto Sparrow's face. "T-take care o-of yourself... you know your sire won't..." her carrier's face was twisted in pain, but she kept talking. "I love y-you so much..."**

**"Carrier! Please don't go! I can't leave without you!" **

**"Yes... y-you can... you will live a healthy life..."**

**"Don't go! Please!" Sparrow pleaded.**

**"We all will go sometime... I am just leaving sooner... don't worry." She smiled brightly at her daughter. "I love you-u..." her chest faded and became still and Sparrow had to catch her carrier's servo to make sure it didn't fall. **

**"Carrier?! Carrier?!" Sparrow got desperate. She hugged her and cried. **

**"Let's go now!" The sire yelled grabbing Sparrow's arm he pulled her up and started dragging her away from her carrier. **

**"Carrier!" She cried. "Sire, please! Let me say good bye!" She kicked the air. Ratchet watched the seen unfold. He had to go with the young feme to make sure she was going to be ok. So he quickly walked up to the carrier and folded her arms over her chest and put her off to the side so no one would step on her. **

**"You must have been a good carrier..." he whispered to her before walking away solemnly. **

**It didn't take long for him to hear Dark Sparrow and her sire again. Dark Sparrow was mad. Like really mad. And her sire just kept on walking. He was unaware that he was hurting his daughter more by draging her. She was putting up a fight to free herself from all the pain that she already felt and to see her carrier one more time... **

**"Let me go!" She yelled and yanked on her arm. But that only resulted in more pain and she yelped when he glared at her. So he did see that she was struggling. **

**Ratchet ran up to greet them and to confront the sire. **

**"What are you thinking!" He yelled at her sire. **

**"I'm thinking of getting out of here! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll continue walking." He walked around Ratchet, but he didn't get far. **

**"Now see here!" Ratchet growled at him, gabbing his arm and yanking him to Ratchet. "You will treat this young feme with the proper respect! You are hurting her more by pulling on her arm!" The sire stopped moving and Dark Sparrow rested. **

**"I will do what I please!" He sneered. **

**"Let her go and I will carry her back outside with you. She is in no shape to walk!" Ratchet looked at Sparrow. She was sitting down on the ground, carefully feeling her back while wincing as pain shot up inside her. Ratchet picked her up. "If she doesn't get the proper rest she needs, she will die! Just like her carrier!" He held her protectively. The sire's optics grew into slits and he growled menacely. Ratchet matched his attack and her sire backed off. **

**"Fine. But once we are out of here, I will take her back into my care." Sparrow's sire growled. **

**"Once her wounds are looked after and she has had proper rest." Ratchet stated. He carefully set her on top of his shoulders. **

**Once again Ratchet and Dark Sparrow attempted to get out with Sparrow's sire right behind. They thought that they would never find their way to a safe haven. But shortly after that thought they saw a hope. That hope was a bright light not far up a head! **

**"Look!" Ratchet whispered to the little feme. "We are almost out!" He smiled up at her. She replied weakly,**

**"Yes... but carrier won't be there..." she rested her helm on top of his. **

**Suddenly everything got white and noisy as they exited the building and onto the outside world. Ratchet shaded his optics with his servo as he surveyed the place. He was looking for someone, but it was hard to see with all the bots running around. Some were desperately trying to put out the fire while others were medics, fixing up some who got hurt in the blast. And then Ratchet spotted the one he was looking for. **

**"First Aid!" Ratchet called, quickly catching the mech's attention. First Aid ran over. "Take Dark Sparrow and look her over!" Ratchet demaned, quickly, yet carefully, removing her from him. "She is hurt bad!" He handed her over to First Aid. **

**Ratchet whispered in his audio receptor. "And be carefull not to be pushed around by the sire." Aid nodded and carried the small feme away. **

**"It's ok, Dark Sparrow. Your going to be just fine." First Aid soothed. **

**"As soon as she's better, I want her back!" Her sire pointed a finger Aids way. **

**"Don't worry sir. Once she has had a couple days worth of rest, I will send her your way." First Aid promised. The sire nodded before quickly pushing his way through the mob of bots. Aid walked to a small berth and layed Dark Sparrow on it. He checked her over and as he did so, his face grew darker. "Dark Sparrow, my name is First Aid, can you hear me?" He asked. But she didn't resspond. Aid picked up her wrist and felt her pules, and his face twisted into determination as he moved his servo around it. He quickly set her wrist down in sorrow. Her limp figure made Aid uneasy, so he said that he'd be right back and he turned away from her and walked away to find Ratchet. **

**Pushing through the crowds, First Aid surveyed the area. "Ratchet!" Aid bellowed. **

**"I'm over here!" Ratchet responded waving his servo in the air. First Aid made his way over to him to find him with another bot. He was dressing a wound. **

**"Ratchet! I think you should come with me! The feme you gave me is badly injured and the damage to her body is severe!" Aid looked at Ratchet with upsetting optics. **

**"I need someone to take over!" Ratchet called. Right away someone jogged over and started treating the bot that Ratchet was treating so that they could go. "Show me where you put her!" Ratchet ordered the trainee medic. Together they walked until they came to the feme. "The extent of her injuries?" Ratchet hooked her up to a line and started running tests. **

**"Her back strut has been struck-" Aid got cut off. **

**"Any internal injuries?" Ratchet looked at his student. Aid nodded. "How bad?"**

**"Very bad sir. Her T-cog is damaged, has a massive internal bleeding, and has processor damage." First Aid looked at Dark Sparrow. She was quite weak and she groaned as the pain grew. **

**"Well don't just stand there! Let's get her to the hospital!" Ratchet bellowed. **

* * *

**That's all for the first chapie! Reviews are welcome! And I don't mind criticism reviews! I see it as something to learn from! **

**Until next chapie, and othere storys I'm writing, Snow fun has left the building! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to wriye this... I've been writing in my story that I'm going to publish! I didn't know how much work that was! Oh well! It is like totally worth it! **

**So here it is! Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Transformers Prime... Grrr. Speaking of Tranaformers, who's excited for Transformers 4? I can't wait!**

*dimin means dime

* * *

Sparrow groaned and she tried to open her optics. But she was too tired and they wouldn't budge. She tried moving, but something was keeping her from doing so. She started pulling her bonds but they wouldn't budge.

"Easy now. It's ok. Your safe." A voice soothed.

"Who are you?" Sparrow wimpered.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Ratchet the medic." Ratchet smiled, looking down at the young feme. A smile spread across her face.

"Ya! I remember you!" Dark Sparrow chirped happily and Ratchet chuckled quietly.

"That's good. How do you feel? Do you feel sick or anything of the sort?" He asked, feeling the pules on her wrist joint. It was good and strong.

"My back strut hurts." Once again Dark Sparrow attempted to open her optics. But the remained shut. "How come I can't open my eyes?" She asked, fear returning again.

"Shh. It's ok." Ratchet's voice became etched with worry.

"What's wrong?" She tried to lift up her arms, but they remained held down. "Are you holding down my arms?"

"N-no, I'm not. Energon restraints are." Ratchet replied. Suddenly the door to the hallway in the hospital flew open and First Aid jogged in.

"Ratchet! Sparrow's sire is here and he's as mad as a stinging wasp!" First Aid hurried out the door as fast as he came in!

"Who was that?" Sparrow asked.

"First Aid." He quickly switched the topic. "I'll be back right away. Don't worry." Ratchet patted her head before walking briskly out the door and towards where Aid was.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ratchet spoke sternly, pointing a servo at Aid. "You almost scared my patient!" He glared at First Aid.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Aid winced.

"Isn't it obvious!? Don't open the door so fast that it slides right off of the track!" Ratchet's optic ridges knitted tightly.

"S-sorry! It's just that this guy is driving me crazy! He won't stop yelling! I had him hauled away three times! And I can't do anything because he's right behind me pointing a servo at me for not letting him see his daughter yet! I mean, I tried explaining to him that she needs to heal, but he won't listen!" First Aid scrunched up his servos, while raising his voice.

"Where is he?" Ratchet asked.

"He's over here, that is, if he hasn't moved!" Aid growled. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting on a bench in the corner, he had found someone els to yell at. The poor maid cringed under his rath.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who it is your talking about-"

"Oh come on! You expect me to believe that?!" He seethed. The maid nodded vigorously. "There he is! Get out of my way!" He pushed the maid away and stormed towards Ratchet and First Aid.

"Go make sure she is ok." Ratchet pointed to the maid, "I'll deal with Mr. Titan." First Aid nodded before quickly walking up to the maid.

"What's the matter, sir?" Ratchet asked briskly, standing up to his full hight.

"I'll tell you what's the matter! I want to see my daughter! I'm tired of waiting!" The sire growled.

"Look, you do want her to get better, don't you?"

"If I don't get her back to my house now I'll punch my way through these walls to retrieve her!" The sire threatened.

"Fine. You wish to see your daughter, then follow me." Ratchet waved his servo for him to follow. The two walked through the door and into Dark Sparrow's room.

"Dark Sparrow, your father is here." Ratchet announced. The sire walked up to Sparrow and looked her up and down.

"I'm taking her home today." He said before turning off the energon restraints and picking her up which resulted in a catastrophe! Dark Sparrow growled and flailed wildly.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Put her down now!" Ratchet yelled. "Aid! Get in here now!" Ratchet ordered through the com-link before gripping Sparrow with one hand. With the other he put his hand on the sire's chest and tried to push him away. But it was to no avail, because Ratchet was suddenly flung to the other side of the small room.

"On my way sir!" First Aid yelled into the com-link.

"Sire! Let me go!" She screeched! "Avenger! Sire! Put me down!" Dark Sparrow attempted again.

First Aid bounded into the room, ready for a fight!

"Block the doorway!" Ratchet managed to say. With a nod, Aid put himself in front of the door and crossed his arms. First Aid wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey! She hasn't properly healed yet! And unless you want her to have broken struts and twisted limbs, I suggest you put her down!" First Aid attempted.

"Listen, Avenger, is it? Your daughter needs to heal. She has so many wounds on her it's amazing she's even alive! I suggest you let her heal." Ratchet stated and he stood with an effort. First Aid nodded approvingly. Avenger growled and looked First Aid in the optic but backed off.

"Good. Aid, grab Sparrow and lay her back down gently. " Ratchet sighed with relief as Aid grabbed the femling out of Avenger's reach and he layed her down on her temporary berth. "Why don't you take Avenger outside while I tuck this feme in." Ratchet walked over to Dark Sparrow. First Aid nodded in agreement and escorted the sire out of the room.

"Hey Dark Sparrow. It's going to be ok-" but before Ratchet could finish his sentence, Dark Sparrow had managed a whimper.

"N-no. It's not. Why don't you just tell me the truth already!" Dark Sparrow's optics wandered aimlessly around the room, looking at nothing.

"Why can't I see anything?!" Sparrow waved her servo in front of her optics. Ratchet sighed and layed a servo on her helm.

"I, wanted to wait before I told you anything..." Ratchet's face fell in sorrow. "I'm so sorry..."

"What els is wrong with me?" Sparrow's optics became watery. Ratchet was hesitant to speak, but with much courage, he said:

"You optics are damaged from the internal bleeding, but with help we could fix that. And your T-cog is damaged." This was the moment Ratchet had been dreading... the one moment he would have to explain that one thing that would would change this feme's life forever... "The fact is," he hesitates, "we don't know how much damage your T-cog had took... and, you may not be able to transform again." Ratchet sighs. "I'm sorry." Dark Sparrow was crying freely now. "But at least we can fix your optics." Ratchet said optimistically. Hoping to cheer the young feme up.

"My sire won't let me..." she cried silently. Ratchet was astounded!

"Why not?" Ratchet asked, barely believing his audio receptors.

"Too much money."

"It isn't that much-"

"My sire wouldn't let me anyway! He... always treats me like I'm worth as much as a dimin*." She whimpered. "I miss carrier. She always treated me fairly."

"I'll treat you well. Don't worry." Ratchet was truly stunned! He's heard about this sort of thing, but never really seen it first hand... A smile popped up on the sparklings face plate.

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her optics. Ratchet scrunched up his servos and looked down at her relaxing face plate.

"Do wanna see again? " She nodded. "Then don't worry about the money, I'll pay it. I'll talk to your sire and see what he says." At those words her optics open wide.

"Really?!" She sits up. Ratchet nods.

"Yes. Stay here and I'll track your sire down." He got up and walked out the door and down the hallway. Bots were walking to and fro, but it was easy to spot the one bot that he was looking for. "Avenger. " Ratchet stopped him from escaping by cornering him.

"Just let me know when I can pick her up." Avenger growled and tried to go but Ratchet stared him down.

"Your daughter can't see very well anymore so I have a proposal to make to you." Ratchet paused and gathered his thoughts. "I will pay for the treatment, all you have to do is let her stay here for a couple more days." He explained. And for a while Avenger just watched the crowd moving passed him.

"And if I say no?" Avenger finally asked.

"Then I would do what I can to convince you otherwise and something tells me that you don't want someone knocking on your door everyday. " Ratchet smooth talked.

"True." Avenger seethed seeing the point. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Yes. You have my permission."

"Good." Ratchet jogged away to see Dark Sparrow again. Ratchet was so glad that Avenger said yes!

First Aid saw Ratchet jog to Dark Sparrow's door so he sided up beside Ratchet as he walked in.

"What did he say?" Sparrow asked.

"He said yes... just with a little help." He glanced at Aid.

"Really?!" She said happily.

"Yes, right Aid?" Ratchet chuckled, he liked teasing First Aid.

"Y-ya? Ya! Of corse!" Aid glowered at Ratchet.

Things were looking good for Dark Sparrow, but something was just round the corner that would make anyone crawl into a hole and hide. Hide from the inventible.

* * *

**Sooo? Did ya like the next chappy? Thank you for your reveiw AllSpark Princess! And ya, Dark Sparrow's sire is strict I don't wanna write to much about that. Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! How are you! Sorry for not updating right away... I have been quite busy! And this going to be a short chapter, I know. And thank you DarkSky, MonkeyGirl13, and Allspark Princess! I love your reviews! **

**Aaaaanny way! On with the story! **

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters, just Dark Sparrow.**

* * *

**"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ratchet?" First Aid asked, stepping in front of Dark Sparrow's door. **

**"Yes." Ratchet stated, plain and simple. "Don't you?" **

**"Ummm..." he paused. First Aid sure didn't want to tick off his mentor! "Y-yes, sir." **

**Ratchet smiled and opened the door. "Hello, Dark Sparrow! How are you doing so far?" Ratchet asked once he stepped in. He walked to her and hugged her tightly while Sparrow hugged him back. **

**"Thank you..." she whispered quietly so that only Ratchet could hear. **

**He patted her helm and smiled down at the tiny femme."Are you ready?" He picked her up and started walking to the door with First Aid walking silently behind Ratchet. And First Aid took in the moment that unfolded before him. He was quite pleased to see such a connection between the sparkling and Ratchet. A smile twitched at the end of his mouth as the door silently hissed closed behind him. **

**As they walked to the operation room, Ratchet explained to Dark Sparrow what they would do. **

**"Won't it hurt?" Sparrow asked, leaning into Ratchet's chest. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of more pain...**

**"No my dear. We'll put you stasis so you won't feel a thing." **

**"Won't that hurt?" **

**"What? Putting you into a modified stasis? No, you don't have to worry about that." **

**"What is a 'modifide stasis?" She raised a questioning mechanical brow. **

**"It's like stasis, although we put you into it manually." Ratchet explained. **

**"Ok." **

**"And you will be able to see again!" First Aid chirped happily. Dark Sparrow nodded along glad that the darkness will all be over.**

**Soon they stepped through the door to the operating room and was greeted by a surgeon medic. He took Sparrow by the hand and led her behind more sliding doors, talking to her all the while. **

**Ratchet sighed as he looked through the window. She looked so excited, but inside he sensed something... something hidden from all bots. A fear... **

**"You did the right thing, Ratchet." Aid walked up beside Ratchet and looked through the window also. **

**"She's in good hands now." He motioned his servo to the doors that enclosed the area. "Come on. You can see her when she's ready." The two walked away silently. **

**In the operating room...**

**"So, Ratchet was helping you, right?" The surgeon asked, a smile on his face. She nodded, looking around aimlessly. **

**"This won't hurt one bit." He said, stiking a needle into her metal flesh. **

**"Are you going to put me in a manual stasis?" Sparrow asked feeling where the needle hit. The surgeon had to think about that one for a couple seconds before understanding what she said. **

**"Are you talking about a modifide stasis?" He asked. **

**"Ya." **

**He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. But don't worry, dear."**

**"How will you wake me up?" She asked, confusion in her optics. **

**"Magic!" He smiled as he placed her down on the medical berth. "How do you feel?" He asked, placing his servo under her chin to feel her pulse.**

**Dark Sparrow yawned with a small "good." Slowly, a peaceful sleep took her...**

**Back with Ratchet and First Aid...**

**"First Aid, can you grab me that buffer?" Ratchet asked as he did the finish touches on a young femme who had scraped her knee joint. Aid fetched the buffer and put it into Ratchet's open servo. **

**"There all finished!" First Aid tickled the youg femme's ear plate and she laughed. **

**"Thanks doc bot!" Getting off the medical berth, she waved and skipped out the door. **

**Ratchet huffed and put his tools away, mumbling to himself about something. **

**"You didn't like being called that did you?" Aid asked. **

**"No." **

**"Why? I would love to be called that!" First Aid sighed and rubbed his chin. "Just think! First Aid! The best medic on Cybertron!" **

**Ratchet rolled his optics. "Don't be too hasty." **

**"I'm not! But just think, wouldn't that be great!" Aid jumped when Ratchet spoke sternly.**

**"Stop day dreaming and put that buffer away before I do it myself!" Ratchet turned to glare at his student. **

**Aid nodded quickly and speedily put the buffer in its place. **

**"Can I ask you something?" First Aid asked, looking Ratchet in the optic. **

**Ratchet nodded and continued working.**

**"If it was your dream to be a medic, why are you so, oh, I don't know, grumpy?" **

**Ratchet stopped what he was doing. "One day you'll find out." **

**"Oh that's comforting." First Aid rolled his optics, sarcasm in his tone. "But why?" He repeated. **

**Ratchet growled. "I don't know why, now go away!" **

**First Aid shook off the answer and walked out of Ratchet's medical room. **

**Ratchet sighed as he put away the last of the tools. He knew he shouldn't be too hard on the kid, but, it would prepare him for all the hard choices he would have to make. Sure, sometimes life was easy, but Ratchet realized all to late that some bots just couldn't be saved... **

**Suddenly he jumped when the door hissed open and the surgeon came walking in! **

**"How's Dark Sparrow doing?" Ratchet asked, worried. **

**"Good!" **

**Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. **

**"But she is going to be in your care for a little while longer. I hope you don't mind." **

**"No! Not at all." Ratchet nodded. **

**"Good. We can move her in the morning." The surgeon moved to the door but Ratchet spoke.**

**"Do you mind if I see her?" Ratchet asked, raising one mechanical brow.**

**"Of course not! Come when your ready." The surgeon smiled and walked out. Ratchet smiled back. **

**Quickly locking the doors to his medical room, he started walking to where Sparrow's room was. **

**Ratchet sighed and stopped walking. "I should just say sorry to the kid." He took a long hard breath. "After all, First Aid is young and still has lots of things to learn... I should be helping him, not putting him down." And before he knew where he was going, his pedes led him away from Dark Sparrow's room and to find Aid. **

**After many pede steps and a couple more, he reached First Aid's training medical quarters. Ratchet stopped outside the door and sighed. What was he going to say to Aid? 'Sorry I made you feel like a fool, I was just preparing you?' That would go over well... **

**He stepped in and looked about him and almost gasped at the sight which lay before him. The white walls were plastered with pictures of his past patients and papers about medical ills and treatment. The counters up against the walls had left over enerjon cubes on top of the table, along with wires (which, by the way, covered the entire table already), peices of left over metal from a spare arm, and medical tools that hadn't been put away. **

**Ratchet looked around for First Aid and spotted him with his back facing Ratchet. Aid was working over one of the tables, mummbling to himself. **

**Ratchet didn't want to bother First Aid, but he knew he had to say sorry... but without a word Ratchet slinks out. **

**He slowly makes his way over to Dark Sparrow once again, only this time making the trip all the way. As he enters, he sees a couple nurses in the room and a few patient besides Sparrow. **

**The nurses great him with a hello and continue working as Ratchet makes his way to Dark Sparrow's berth side. He smiles as he sees her resting with ease. **

**He eases his way into a chair beside her and looks deep into her face and sees something different about her. What ever it is, it is soothing for the young femme.**

**It's to bad her sire, Avenger, hasn't seen her yet. If he had, he would've signed into the guest registry. It was weird though, it was as if her sire disliked her... odd. Why would he? Sparrow was cute, kind, and very sweet. It was as if joy took the form of a living femme. **

**His thoughts were disturbed when a rustling was heard and he turned to look at the sound. The femme stretched and blinked her optics open. **

**"Hello." Ratchet greeted with a warm smile, yet with worry in his spark, for he knew that something was wrong. **

**"My optics hurt..." she whispered. **

**"Don't worry dear. That will go away soon." She nodded. "Just relax and take it easy, ok?" **

**"Kay." Sparrow opened her optics but for a second and looked at Ratchet with a qizzing look. "Are you ok?" She asked. **

**"Me? Oh, yes, quite fine, thank you." Ratchet pats her helm. "Did the surgeon tell you what you need to do now that your out of surgery?" He asked. **

**"No sir." She shook her head slowly. **

**"Well, first there are a few rules that you need to follow. First off, try to keep your optics closed until you feel you can fully open them without any pain. Next stay in your medical berth, ok?" **

**Dark Sparrow nodded. **

**"Good. I'll be back." Ratchet gets up and disappears behind the doors.**

**While Ratchet walks out the room, Sparrow leans her helm against the pillows. She is glad to get away from her home and just relax... but soon the surgeon walks up to her and looks at the monitor. **

**"How are you feeling today, my dear?" He asks in his chipper voice.**

**"Ok. When can I see again?" **

**His optic ridge furrows. "Soon, I'm sure. It just depends on how fast your body heals." **

**"I hope it's soon. I don't like the darkness." **

**"It will be I'm sure. Before I go, do you mind telling me your designation little one?" He asked.**

**"Dark Sparrow, but everyone calls me Sparrow." **

**"I'm Arow." **

**"Arow? Kind of like arrow?" She asks.**

**"Yup." He paused and sighed before continuing. "You need your rest, but before you do, you know that mech that walked into this hospital a few stellar-cycles ago, who was that?"**

**"T-that was my sire, sir." She hesitated. **

**"I see. My dear, please tell me... is your sire-" he started to say but got cut off when a small femme with big blue optics, and a smile as wide as the cybertronian moon, walked up to Arow. Arow sighed and rubbed his temples before looking at her. **

**"Arow, I thought I should remind you that you have meeting with the POM." She started cheery, oblivious to the irritation of Arow. **

**"Thank you. When is it again?" **

**"Umm, right now Arow." The femme raised a mechanical brow. Arow's face plates turned into shock! **

**"Like now, as of right now?!" He stood, alarmed. She nodded and left. "I'm sorry Sparrow but I gotta run, literally." He patted her head before walking briskly out the door and into the hallway. **

**Sparrow sighed and opened her optics for a second. She wanted to make sure that HE wasn't there... **

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please revew if you like it! I loooove all of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you 11guest11 for your review! And thank you Savvy Orion childofcommander for favoriting this story! That makes my day! I don't know if you guys knew, but I had a crazy insane writers block and still do... but have no fear! I made a small chapie for all you fans out there! So! Let's get on with the show! **

**Oh, I don' own Ratchet just Dark Sparrow... Hasbro owns transformers prime... whhhaaa! **

* * *

"I miss my Carrier..." Dark Sparrow whispered. After the surgery, she hadn't slept much. And what Arow had said just minutes before scared her. She knew what he was going to ask, why her Sire refused to show up at the hospital... but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Sure, Avenger had beat her sometimes, but it was to take out his anger. Her Sire had been through a lot of hardships and it didn't help that her Carrier was sick when the accident happened. Her body jolted at the memory. She could still hear their cries, the burning of the building, and the searing hot flames licked the inside of the walls. And out of all that, the most dangerous and vicious memory is the one that plays it's self over and over again. As if it is stuck on repeat without her bidding was her Carrier as her face twisted in pain and sorrow. Dark Sparrow whimpered as she re witnessed it. She loved her Carrier more than anything and would trade places with her in a spark beat!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted once again when someone walked in. It sounded like Ratchet. Slowly turning her head she tried to make her optics do her bidding and open up, but they wouldn't move.

"Please don't open your optics. Arow told me to check on you because he was in a meeting." Ratchet smiled slightly. Sparrow smiled, the memory still lingering in the back of her head. "I'm going to run some tests." Ratchet felt her wrist plating. "How are you feeling?" He inquired as his servos thumped rapidly over the blinking screen that held her vitals.

"O-ok..." she bit the inside of her lip plating.

"Just ok?" Ratchet glanced at her then back to the screen. Dark Sparrow nodded.

"I'm fine sir." She whispered, fidgeting around. Ratchet raised an optic ridge but said nothing. "When will I be able to see again?"

"Soon. I'm just going to run some more tests and then I will unrap the plating." He smiled warmly at her. There was something she wasn't telling. Before Arow went into the meeting, he met up with Ratchet and told him to watch her behavior. "Has your sire been in to see you?"  
"N-no sir." She stuttered. Ratchet pressed his lip plating firmly together. He bent down to get a better look at her before looking up to the heavens with a sigh. "My dear," he paused and rolled his shoulder pads, "what is the matter?"

"W-why do you ask?" She sucked on her thumb.

"Because Arow, me, and the staff here have noticed how shall I say, a troubling issue between you and your sire." Seeing her fidget and try to sit up he realized he was stepping on a minefield. "You can always talk to one of us, or anyone for that matter." She shifted around uncomfortably.

"So! Let's see how well the surgery went." He smiled as he took off the metal platings trying to shift the mood. Dark Sparrow could feel the moments most hated slipping away slowly into the dark. Sparrow's optics blinked as the bright light came pouring in. Her metal jaw opened widely and she giggled lightly. Soon forgetting the past memories and focusing on the future.

"I can see again!" She laughed! She stretched out her legs and opened her arms wide asking to be put down. Ratchet complied and set her down on the ground in front of her small body. "Thank you Ratchet!" She ran to him and hugged one of his legs.

"Oook, that's enough!" He lightly pushed her away only for her to latch onto him! "I mean it... let go." He pinched the bridge of his nazal.

"Ok." She pulled away.

"The real bot you wanna thank isn't me but Arow." Ratchet corrected, relaxing once the hugging was over.

"Can we go see him now?" She looked up at Ratchet, her optics gleaming.

"No no. Remember he's in a meeting."

"Ohhhh." She noded her helm in understanding.

"I'm sorry, but I should probably go soon! You need some rest so that you can maybe go for a walk with First Aid in the morning. Would like that?"

"Yes please, but sir, please don't go!" She shoulder caps slouched forward. And the pain of the past was coming back like a cloud. Ratchet rubbed his metallic brow.

"Ok fine." He complained. The smile returned and the cloud disappeared.

"Yay!" She cried. "Let's play a game!" She said giddily.

"Oh no! How about I watch you play a game." He tried to convince her but it was a hopeless battle from the beginning...

Five minutes later they were still deciding on what amazing game to play. And five minutes later, Ratchet was starting to get annoyed.

"How about we play the game called who can stay the quiet for the longest." Ratchet grumbled. Dark Sparrow thought about that one for a couple of seconds like she always did before shaking her head.

"Nope, too boring!" Which caused Ratchet to growl in anger. "How about playing jump, jump!" She giggled. Ratch gave her the brow.

"Jump, jump? Never heard of it."

"The first bot who can jump the highest wins!" Sparrow clutched her stomach and she laughed.

"You jump first." He sighed and spoke as if to someone far off.

"You!" She skipped around him. Ratchet looked down at her and sighed.

"But it wouldn't be fair." He stated. "I can jump much higher than you." The young femm grinned playfully.

"I dare you to try!"

"No." Ratchet hissed in annoyance.

"Come on, pleaseeeeeese!" She begged bouncing from ped to ped.

"Fine!" Ratchet hesitated before making a small jump. "I hope no one noticed that..." he mentality smaked himself.

"My turn!" She jumped up as high as she could, while giggling madly. "Now it's your turn!" She bounced excitedly.

Ratchet took a couple reluctant steps away from the wall he was leaning against. At the exact same time as Ratchet jumped, Arow walked into the room!

"Well hello!" He looked at the two. Ratchet froze in place before coughing. "What did I miss?" A smile crept up onto Arow's face plate.

"Nothing!" Ratchet spoke fast Sparrow wouldn't elaborate on the subject! "Well, good bye Dark Sparrow." Ratchet nodded and sprinted out the door.

"But-!" Sparrow whimpered.

"It's ok! We can have fun together, Ratchet just probably needed to be somewhere." Arow chuckled. He didn't want to embarrass Ratchet any more than he already was!

* * *

**Wasn't that cute! I loooooved this chapter! Annnnnyyyy way! Please review! (P.S. only if you want to! Although I would realyyyyyy love it!) Until next time, Snow fun has left the building! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Ok... this is soooooooo weird! My writers block is gone! As in, like, wow! Did I just finish a entire chapter in one day?! This has GOT to be the record! All I can say is that I had help! Thank you soooo much all you who are reading this! I'm sorry for another short chappie... it will be my goal to write bigger chappies! Wish me luck!**

**Thank you Smokescreen14 for following and favoriting this story, Freddie4153 for favoriting and reviewing this story, Spock is awesome for favoriting this story, and Windblazer Prime for favoriting me, following my story, story favorite, and following me! **

**Once again, the characters belong to Hasbro, only Avenger and Dark Sparrow are mine.**

* * *

The mist hung low, and the air was dark and damp. No streak of light, but the blackness of dark. All was still... almost. The murmur of whispered voices dissolved into uproaring laughter and growing deceit.

Four tall mechs sauntered into a dark house soon lit by light. Avenger, Dark Sparrow's sire, was among them.

"So," Avenger stettled and opened up the dirty old storage compartment that lay not far from the door. "Who would like a cube?" He reached into it and pulled out one high grade energon cubes.

Quickstep, the one on the left quickly snatched it before, nickelturn, the one in the middle, could grab for it.

"Haha! Too slow!" Quickstep laughed madly as he chugged down some of the drink. Nickleturn growled evilly and stared coldly at Quickstep before lunging at him. A fight erupted between the two but Sidesep, Quickstep's brother jumped in and joined the fight.

Avenger watched the three wrestle for a little while longer before banging his heavy ped on the metal ground. "Enough! It's bad enough you three were caught stealing that instrumental player back at the clup!" He snapped.

"I don't care if the bots next to us complain!" Nickleturn shouted as he kicked Quickstep in the helm, shouting like a wild mech!

"Well I do!" Avenger grabbed Quickstep by the shoulder pad and tossed him onto the ground. Avenger pushed his ped down ontop of Quckstep before he could get up and reached for Nickleturn.

Nickleturn punched Avenger straight in the gut, but it didn't affect him much! Avenger grabbed him by the neck cables and squeezed his fingers together until he made Nickleturn squeal.

"Are we done?" Avenger hissed in Nickleturn's audio receptors. He nodded.

After letting go of both mechs, he sat down on the metal couch and rolled his optics.

Quickstep smuggly smirked at Nickleturn before speaking. "So whatch ya gonna do about that daughter of yours?"

Avenger sighed. "Bring her back I guess."

"Are you insane?! She's holding you back!" Nickleturn exclaimed!

"How?" Avenger hissed.

"How do you think dude?!" Sidestep took a swig of the high grade. "She's bringing back too much memories! You yourself said that you would much rather have her gone!"

"But she's a young femme and way to small to be out on her own." Avenger counter attacked.

"Just listen to us, she is a waste of your time. You don't wanna remember HER do you?" Quickstep pointed out.

"It's as simple as not taking her home." Sidestep smiled madly.

Avenger nodded. "Fine."

Ratchet grumbled at the tool he had in his servo for not working at his command. He thumped the welder on his upturned survo and expected it to light up with flame. Disappointed that it did not, he put it on his work bench rather roughly before tuning to the femme he was fixing. Her arm joint had come out and he had to use his handy dandy welder for the job.

"I'll be back." He crossed his arm joints and started to the door. Because he only had one welder (other medi bots needed to use his for some odd reason) he would have to borrow, and the closest being First Aids work room. He walked right into Aid's work room and stated: "I need a welder." He wasn't ready for an all out war with First Aid. And he thought that would be the quickest way to get that stupid welder...

He wasn't expecting to walk in with Aid having a little chat with Dark Sparrow about safety or something of that sort.

"Ratchet!" Sparrow greeted Ratchet by running up to him and hugging his leg.

"Gahh!" Ratchet yelped back a surprise!

"Here" Aid spoke with a sickly monotone voice and handed him the welder.

"Thank you." Ratchet grabbed the welder from Aid's grip.

"Where are you going?" Sparrow tilted her helm to the side and blinked up at him.

"To work." Ratchet stated.

"Can I come?!" A smile built on her face plates.

"Why don't you stay here, with First Aid? I'm sure he can use all the help he cane get."

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" She begged, leaning forward.

Ratchet growled. "Fine!"

The two walked briskly out due to the fact that that femme in Ratchet's medical room had waited long enough!

"Am I going home today?" Sparrow asked a deep in thought Ratch. He got yanked out of his trail of thought.

"Yes you can. I've already phoned your sire so he can come get you."

"I see. Can't I stay with you?" She clutched her servos together in anxiety.

Ratchet had to laugh at that. "You wanna stay with ME? Surely you know my temper by now!" He smoothed out the metal plating on the femmes arm joint.

"Yes sir, but your much nicer than my sire." Her voice fell quiet and she rocked in place.

Ratchet stopped suddenly and slowly looked down at the young femme. He got on his knee struts and looked deep into her optics. "If you want to tell me what your sire does to you, you should tell me now." He placed a servo on her shoulder pad.

"M-my sire would beat me... but it was because he was angry."

Ratchet's optics darted at the door at the ground, anything that would take the pain out of his optics. "H-how often did he b-beat you...?"

"Everyday... no, less than everyday..." She tried to lie but the way she shifted uneasily proved her to be wrong.

"Oh my dear femme!" Ratchet brought her into a hug. Her optics started to lubricate as she hugged him back.

After a while he pulled away and looked at her. "I need to talk to your sire. Where does he live."

"I-I can show you..."

Ratchetnwas hesitant. He didn't want her to get hurt any more, but she was the only one who knew his exact location. "O-ok. You stay here. I just need to move this femme out of the room and then I'll come back for you." Ratcjet stood and moved the femme out of the room and into someone else's care. He briskly walked back.

"Lead the way." He grabbed hold of her servo and the two walked out of the building.

"Is it walking distance?" He asked deciding what to do next. She nodded.

"It's close by." She started pulling him away from the hospital and to her house.

"So, um, why did your sire start to beat you?"

Sparrow strated twisting her neck joints. "My Carrier was infected with terriamiteis... and then she had me. She got a hole lot worse after I was made and my sire blamed it on me." Sparrow wiped her optics dry. "My carrier tried to tell my sire that it was bound to get worse and that it wasn't my fault. He never believed her and when her condition got critical, my sire took out his pain on me..."

Ratchet's spark racked with pain and he had to clench his fist in order to keep from exploding.

"That won't happen anymore. I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I looooooove reviews! Now I can go spend some time with my mom and dad! They are probably wondering where in the world I am because I've been writing to my hearts content! **

**See ya! Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!**


End file.
